Sudden Realization
by Kiiroame
Summary: Bakugou penasaran dengan bagaimana Midoriya mendapatkan kekuatannya. Saran dari Kirishima juga tidak membantu, dan malah membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Stalker!Bakugou Oneshoot! Bakugou x Midoriya Happy reading!


"Naa, Bakugou. Apa Midoriya itu memang sehebat ini dari dulu? Maksudku, _quirk_ -nya itu sangat kuat dan rankingnya juga tepat di bawahmu."

Bakugo terdiam, ocehan Kirishima membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Kau tahu, dia dulu tidak seperti ini."

"Waah, benarkah? Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana dia berubah?"

Bakugou bersedekap, menimang-nimang apa yang harus dikatakan. "Aku penasaran, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Entahlah, mata-matai saja dia!" Kirishima Eijirou, baru saja memberikan saran yang akan merubah pandangan Bakugou terhadap teman masa kecilnya.

 **Sudden Realization**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **A tribute for Fujoshi desu xD**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan**

 **Happy reading!**

 _ **Investigasi dimulai!**_

Midoriya keluar dari rumahnya, tangannya memegang sekotak susu vanilla. Bakugou menyipitkan mata, mungkinkah kekuatannya karena minum susu setiap hari? Kepala bersurai pirang pucatnya dianggukkan. Bisa jadi, Bakugou juga minum susu setiap hari dan dia kuat. Tapi, tidak mungkin hanya itu saja. Bakugou berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Midoriya.

Sebuah buku di keluarkan Midoriya dari dalam tas kuningnya. Bakugou terkesiap. Mungkin buku itu yang membuatnya kuat. Ah tidak mungkin, si Deku itu kan sudah menulis buku aneh sejak kecil. Dia juga pernah memegang buku itu, dan tidak ada yang spesial kecuali tulisan Midoriya yang bagus dan rapi.

Wah benar juga, tulisan Midoriya itu lumayan rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Bakugou mencerna kalimat tadi agar bisa diserap otaknya menjadi data.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah hampir sampai di stasiun kereta. Bakugou berhenti ketika Midoriya berhenti. Midoriya menoleh langsung menatap sepasang mata merahnya. Midoriya menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Kacchan, daripada begini bukannya lebih baik kita berangkat bersama? Maksudku berjalan beriringan."

Ups, dia ketahuan. Bakugou sontak langsung memasang wajah marah. "Hah?! Siapa yang mau berangkat bersamamu?! Aku tidak sudi!" cuapnya dengan nada suara yang tinggi. Midoriya dilewati, kini giliran Bakugou yang berjalan di depan sambil menghentakkan kaki lebar-lebar. Sedangkan Midoriya hanya meringis, karena mau bagaimanapun kan mereka akan masuk kereta yang sama.

 _ **Investigasi berlanjut!**_

Oke, Bakugo bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa memata-matai si Deku jika dia sendiri duduk tepat di depan pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Karena bisa jadi rahasia kekuatan Midoriya itu adalah saat dia belajar di dalam kelas. Bakugo memutar otak, memikirkan langkah _stalker_ -nya yang berikutnya. Dia berdiri di depan mejanya sendiri, seperti orang aneh.

Midoriya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mineta dibuat terkejut karena meja Mineta yang tiba-tiba digebrak tanpa perasaan oleh seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Mata khas setan milik Bakugou melirik tajam pada Mineta. "Kau, pendek! Tukar tempat duduk denganku!"

Mineta yang memang punya sifat penakut kalau dibentak langsung keringatan ngeri, dia mengambil tasnya lalu pindah ke tempat duduk Bakugou. Midoriya menghadap ke depan, berniat meneruskan percakapannya dengan Mineta tanpa menghiraukan Bakugou.

Analisa Bakugou mulai berlangsung. Tidak ada tingkah yang aneh dari Midoriya saat ini. Dia hanya sadar, kalau ternyata Midoriya itu punya tubuh yang lumayan kecil. Memang kalau diteliti figurnya yang sekarang ini lebih berisi daripada Midoriya dulu. Dia tidak ingat kapan Midoriya mulai berolahraga sampai tubuhnya berotot, tidak sampai besar seperti All Might, hanya membuat tubuhnya meramping dan sedikit... seksi?

Ah entahlah, dia sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya itu sampai-sampai dia sekarang ini dibuat kewalahan karena perubahan Midoriya yang cukup masif. Pemuda itu tersentak sedikit, dapat Bakugou lihat pipi Midoriya yang agak berisi itu bersemu saat dia sedikit menoleh. Mungkin karena sesuatu yang Mineta katakan, sesuatu yang mesum.

Apa Midoriya memang semudah itu bersemu merah dari dulu? Karena Bakugou pikir itu sedikit manis. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, fitur wajah Midoriya itu memang lumayan manis. Pipi yang menggoda untu dicubit, sepasang mata hijau yang besar, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, bibir tipis, dan lagi, rambut berantakan yang sepertinya lembut jika disentuh.

Bakugou mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

Semua fitur yang dia sebutkan tadi sekarang menghadapnya. Midoriya memandangnya dengan heran. "Kacchan? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Dari tadi kau terus menatapku."

Oh. Dia ketahuan lagi?

 _ **Investigasi bodoh, haruskah dilanjutkan?**_

"Bakugou-kun, kenapa kau duduk di dekat kami?" Uraraka menyipitkan matanya sebal pada Bakugou yang duduk di sebelahnya, tepat berseberangan dengan Midoriya. Gadis pemilik kekuatan _zero gravity_ itu jelas tidak suka dengan kehadiran Bakugou. "Kau ingin meneriaki Deku-kun lagi ya?!" deklarasi perang dilempar Uraraka,

"Hah!? Kau masalah dengan itu, kepala balok?!" –dan dilempar balik oleh Bakugo.

Midoriya meringis, entah sejak kapan Bakugou dan Uraraka selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Tidak jarang mereka harus dihentikan karena Bakugou yang hampir kelepasan memakai _quirk_ -nya pada Uraraka. "Bu-bukankah tidak baik bertengkar di depan makanan?" tanya Midoriya dengan suara lemah.

"Midoriya-kun benar. Kali ini biarkan saja, Uraraka-kun." Iida yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya buka suara untuk membela Midoriya.

Uraraka menghela napas pasrah, dia juga tidak ingin membuat keriburan di kafetaria sekolah. Tapi terus melayangkan kilatan-kilatan menusuk pada Bakugou. Tapi sayangnya Bakugou lebih tertarik untuk memata-matai Midoriya. Sepasang mata merah Bakugou tidak lepas dari Midoriya yang tengah menyendokkan makanan lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sebelum akhirnya menyuapkan sendok tadi. Wah, tak disangka, benar-benar manis. Bakugou yakin cara Midoriya makan tidak berpengaruh dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Tapi rasanya sedikit menyenangkan memperhatikan Midoriya seperti ini. Semacam hiburan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat.

"Bakugou-kun, kenapa menatap Deku-kun seperti itu? Apa makananmu tidak cukup?" suara Uraraka menghancurkan _mood_ Bakugou seketika. Baru saja dia membuka mulut untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang lebih pedas, Midoriya sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kacchan, kau mau? Ambil saja, kau kan suka makanan yang pedas." ucap Midoriya dengan wajah polos sambil mendekatkan nampan makanannya.

Jantung Bakugou hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Ah, teman masa kecilnya ini ternyata sangat perhatian. Midoriya bahkan tahu makanan apa yang disukainya. Apa pemuda manis di depannya ini sudah begini sejak dulu? Midoriya hanya berwajah bingung karena tidak mendapat reaksi apapun. Terbersit di pikirannya kalau Bakugou keracunan makanan.

Bukan begitu, Midoriya. Bakugou hanya menemukan sebuah hobi baru selain berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ah sudahi sajalah investigasi bodoh gagasan Kirishima ini.

.

.

.

End

 _Omake_

Bahu Bakugou ditepuk, oleh temannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kirishima. Wajah sumringah itu tidak berubah, malah terlihat semakin bersemangat. "Bagaimana dengan kegiatan menguntitmu?" tanyanya cekikikan, tidak peduli objek yang dikuntit sedang duduk santai di dekat mereka. "Aku rasa aku harus melakukannya lebih lama lagi." jawab Bakugou enteng. Dia lalu menghadap Midoriya yang ada di belakang, karena dia sudah bertukar tempat duduk lagi dengan Mineta.

"Deku, ayo berangkat bersama besok pagi."

Midoriya Izuku, mendengar ajakan itu langsung membuat ekspresi seolah dia baru saja diseruduk banteng. 


End file.
